Seismic disturbance detectors are known as well as systems which combine such detectors with utility control arrangements in order to provide for automatic cut off of gas, water and electric utilities to a building in the event of earthquakes of a predetermined magnitude. Examples of such devices may be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,714,456, 4,214,238, 4,390,922, 4,408,196 and 4,528,559.
None of these devices have achieved wide spread acceptance for a variety of reasons.